The Smartest
The Smartest is the fourth episode of The Amazing World of Gumball in Season M-1. It is paired up with The Sister. Synopsis After Gumball & Darwin enter Anais in the Smartest Little Kid Contest, they find out Anais isn't the only smart 4 year old genius in Elmore... Plot The episode starts with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais taking a walk through Elmore. Darwin then sees a sign for a Smartest Young Kid Competition! Anais wants to sign up, so Gumball and Darwin sign her up! They were the last ones to sign up! At The Wattersons House, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais tell Nicole and Richard about the competition. While Richard is very supportive, Nicole is worried! She thinks that despite her being extremely smart, there could be another kid even smarter than her, so she suggests that she gets a tutor. Gumball thinks that she should have himself tutor her. Darwin, Anais, and Richard laugh! Darwin then suggests Bobert! After their training, the contest takes place! Apparently, 10 rounds took place before this! The contestants are listed from left to right. Pepper (Penny's Sister), Frog Kid, Teri's Brother, Green Cub, Idaho's Sister, Apple Kid, Billy Parham, and Anais! The challenge is to create a math problem that has 2+2= 5! With Pepper and Frog Kid, Pepper makes the problem in 5 seconds, while Frog Kid takes 20. In the end, Frog Kid was wrong and Pepper was correct! In Anais's challenge against Billy, Billy first asks his mother a few questions on if he's going to win! Then, Anais takes 7 seconds to create her problem, while Billy takes 15. They are both correct, but since Anais created it quicker, she wins. Apparently, Teri's Brother beats Green Cub and Apple Kid beats Idaho’s Sister. The next challenge makes you have to solve a super hard math problem. In Pepper's challenge, Pepper takes 12 seconds, while Teri's Brother takes 3 seconds. Despite this, Teri's Brother loses because he got the problem wrong. With Apple Kid versus Anais, Apple Kid takes 24 seconds while Anais takes 16 seconds. Only Anais gets the question right, so she wins and moves on to the final round, which is supposed to take place on the next day. On the day of the final round, it's Anais versus Pepper! The final challenge is to create a special computer program! After they finish, it is revealed that Pepper took 45 minutes while Anais took.... 44 minutes! That means Anais won the contest! When Pepper, Penny, Patrick, and Mrs. Flitzgerald go over to congratulate them, while Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Bobert shake hands, Richard starts doing the dance from The Hero. Characters Main Characters *Anais *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Pepper *Nicole *Richard *Bobert Minor Characters *Gary *Alligator Women *Mom-Unit *Larry *Karen *Frogger *Frogger'sDad *Teri *Teri's Brother *Teri's Parents *Green Bear *Green Cub *Idaho *Idaho's Family *Banana Joe *Banana Barbara *Banana Bob *Apple Family *Apple Kid *Billy *Felicity *Penny *Patrick *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Sarah *Pantsbully *Hot Dog Guy *Coach *Marvin *Louie *Betty *Plaid Old Man *Doughnut Sheriff *Shape People Trivia This episode reveals Pepper's name. This episode shows Mom-Unit for the first time! It is revealed that both Teri and Green Bear have little brothers! Teri's Brother's design is almost identical to Teri's Early Reel design! Transcript Coming Soon Category:Episodes